


Day 20: All You Need

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [20]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Break Up, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, In Love, Jen is upset, Love, M/M, Moss and Roy just want to help, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss and Roy help Jen out after a break up
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day 20: All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “Love is overrated.”

Moss had won their bet by just three days. 

Every time Jen got herself a new guy, the rest of the IT Department would have a bit of a betting ring. Obviously this would usually just be Moss and Roy, but sometimes Richmond joined in (although he hadn’t this time). Usually, this was just a bit of fun, and they would only do it for a bit of a laugh, but this time they had been hoping that they were all wrong, by quite a considerable margin. 

This guy, Damien, fitted his name. He was absolutely vile. Jen had only brought him into the office once, when she’d forgotten to pick something up and he had offered for them to drop in on the way to their date. As soon as Jen was gone, he started trying to engage them in lewd and disgustingly sexual conversation. Pretty quickly, he’d realised that neither of them were going to play ball, and had started cracking “jokes” about their relationship, even going as far to dare to say that _of course you guys don’t get it, you’re just a pair of cocksuckers._ Roy had opened his mouth to say that actually, he was attracted to women as well, but at least had a scrap of decency and a bit of respect for them unlike this utter prick, but then Jen had re-emerged before he could, taken Damien’s arm and let him lead her out of the office. 

Yeah, the irony on the _women not liking bastards_ thing wasn’t lost on Roy, either. 

Inevitably, they had broken up, Moss’ bet had been on one month and four days, whereas Roy’s had been a month and a week exactly. Damien had cheated on her. No surprises there, unfortunately. 

Moss and Roy were left to pick up the pieces. 

“H-how could he _do_ that?” Jen sobbed. Roy made a sympathetic noise, rubbing her back. Moss passed her another tissue. “Just go out and cheat on me like that?” 

“He was a dickhead, Jen,” Roy said, still trying to be sympathetic but starting to lose his rag a little bit. Jen had been inconsolable like this for almost an hour now. 

“A total douche,” Moss added, nodding knowingly. Jen shook her head, burying her face in her hands. 

“I don’t even know why I bother anymore!” she said miserably, her voice teary. “I should just give up completely. _Love is overrated.”_

The other two’s eyes’ widened and they glanced at each other. Roy gave Moss an imploring look, and Moss gave him a puzzled one back, shrugging a little. Roy cleared his throat, leaning forward and resting his hand on Jen’s shoulder. 

“Don’t say that,” he said softly. She shook her head, sniffing back more tears. “Love... it’s one of the best things in the world, Jen. It’s not overrated.” 

“Then why can’t I find it?” Jen asked. She looked up, taking her head out of her hands. Roy shrugged. 

“Maybe you’re looking to hard?” he said. “I mean, I wasn’t looking for Moss but...” 

He looked over at his boyfriend with loving eyes. Moss blushed, smiling at him. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but I promise, there’s someone out there for you.” 

“Really?” Jen sniffed, giving him a hopeful look. The other two both nodded. 

“Really,” Roy said. Jen smiled. 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

The other two nodded, and shot each other a smiley look.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this oneshot!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me happy like a kitten with a cardboard box :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
